Burned
by Scully22
Summary: the ending of the episode Burned. oneshot. EO.


Continued from the ending of "Burned"- the viewing of this episode is not required to understand the story, besides the very first part.

-------

_Meet me downstairs…Liv_ Elliot read on his cell phone in the cool late night. Thankfully it was Olivia. He needed to apologize for his behavior throughout the Sennet case. Mostly though, he just wanted to see her because she always declined his stress and awakened thankfulness. He threw on the clothes he left lying on the chair beside his couch and hurried down the stairway.

A few long moments had passed for Olivia downstairs in the crisp weather. Elliot hadn't responded to her text message and she couldn't help but doubt her previous confidence in her decision of the matter. Before she could think another word though, Elliot appeared out of the apartment building. He was a bit more uppity than she had expected- not a lot- but more than she expected. As he sat down beside her on the steps protruding from the apartment building behind them, Olivia passed the cup of coffee she made, just how he liked it too. He nodded with a slight smile, and then focused his attention in front of him, instead of to the confused woman beside him. After both were completely settled an awkward silence resonated in their space. It remained that way for awhile- neither knew where to begin, or how, or what exactly the other needed to hear.

Finally Olivia began, "Miles Sennet didn't rape Tessa. She slept with her boyfriend that night- that district attorney." Olivia couldn't bear to look at him, she felt so ashamed that she was so quick to take a side, and moreover that she didn't trust her partner's experience. Elliot pulled out a carton of cigarettes from his jacket, popped one in his mouth, lit it and took a deep drag.

Olivia continued, "You were right. She drove him mad. And now their daughter won't have a mother or a father." There was another long silence.

Elliot finally spoke up, "we didn't know. I went with my hunch, you went with yours. Next time, I guess we should listen to each other a little better, huh?" Elliot tried to get her to finally look at him. She turned slowly and immediately felt his piercing eyes staring into hers. She looked away.

"I signed the divorce papers," Elliot tossed the half smoked cigarette onto the sidewalk. Olivia turned to him, "why the sudden change?"

"I didn't want Kathy to regret me… Plus, how could I move on with my life if she couldn't?"

Olivia nodded sympathetically, she didn't find it necessary to bring up that Kathy had spoken to her about some matters earlier.

"She told me that she talk to you," Elliot brought up, "what'd you say?"

"I think that's between me and Kathy, Elliot."

"When she told you that she thought I preferred you over her, what'd you say?" Elliot asked shifting his body slightly toward her. Olivia sipped her tea once more than set it down on the sidewalk. She turned toward him a little, "I said that I couldn't speak for you."

"What'd you think?" Elliot leaned in slightly, waiting, anticipating her answer. Olivia found herself in a very comparable situation, she couldn't run away and she didn't want to. But what to say? The truth? Finally? Was this the right moment?

She compiled her thoughts in her brain, considered some, threw out others. Finally she responded, "At that very moment when she said it aloud, for anyone walking by to hear… I thought… is this my fault?"

Elliot frowned. He thought about her initial response, considered it to be true, and then confirmed it in his head. But on the outside, he couldn't let Olivia believe that she alone split his marriage- because it wasn't her alone. It was a wide range of factors, and she just happened to be one of them.

"It is partly my fault," Olivia confirmed in his prolonged silence. He tilted his head in shame, in concern. And then he watched as his own fingers intently touched the outskirts of her cheek, the softness of her ear, and the smoothness of her hair. His hand fell cupped around her cheek, his rough thumb trailing over her lips. Olivia was paralyzed; her whole body was frozen in a trance. She watched him as he watched her and nothing could break the spell that linked them, there, sitting on the protruding steps of his apartment building. Elliot's eyes fell onto her lips, she knew what was coming, she knew it wasn't smart but she couldn't move. He brought himself nearer to her, his eyes inching closer and closer to hers. He tilted his head slightly to be able to fold his lips into hers without knocking noses, but as he reached the last inch he could move no longer. His lips hovered beside hers, wanting, needing, growing in hunger- but not able to move. Olivia's breaths were heavy, her heart even heavier, and her body growing just as hungry as his. This was up to her, and her alone. She took a few moments, his hand around her cheek comforting her in whatever she decided. And finally she slowly moved in the extra inch. Their lips touched slightly, and then completely, and they kissed. Olivia felt shots of adrenaline shooting her throughout, she placed both of her hands on his cheeks, not letting him go- not letting him breath. Elliot reeked of passion, he wrapped his arms around her body, holding her there, never letting her go. And there they stayed, lock in each others embrace, in the passion that both felt for each other. Elliot slid his hand up her back and slid his fingers into her hair- grabbing her, pulling her closer. She slid her hand on his neck, tickling him, pleasuring him.

And then there was the noise. That noise that ruined the most beautiful ballet, the most romantic melody- the sound of a ring. Elliot's phone rang in his pocket, a couple times until the two realized it was ringing. Their fingers fell from each others heads, and soon their mouths unlocked. Elliot leaned his forehead against hers, and they attempted another kiss but the ring interrupted. Olivia locked her fingers between one of his hands, their heads still connected at the top. She squeezed his hand, and then slowly pulled away from the romantic scene that had taken place.

While she straightened her hair, Elliot did the same while he talked on his cell. Olivia could hear Cragen's voice through the phone, though she couldn't make out what he was saying. Elliot hung up as Olivia grabbed her tea and took another sip. Elliot did the same. They sat for a moment in silence, but a silence that no longer seemed awkward.

"What'd Cragen say?" She hardly pronounced loud enough to hear.

"Twenty four year old found outside a bar, possibly raped."

Olivia nodded, "I guess we should go."

They got up off the romantic stairs, and Elliot pulled out his keys, "wanna drive?"

Olive smirked, "yeah, right."


End file.
